Liz and Patrick
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is new pairing of Liz and Patrick. I think they have a great friendship and this is happening after Robin's death. She is not coming back in this one. The friendship turns into something more. I don't own the characters. They belong to General Hospital and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about two best friends who fall in love when everything seems so dark. This is a Liz and Patrick fan fiction. I hope you like it. It is taken after Robin is presumed dead. I don't own the characters. They belong to General Hospital and ABC.

It was spring and the town of Port Charles seemed to be alive with love and happiness. This was not how Liz and Patrick were feeling this beautiful day in May in 2012. Liz had met Patrick at the gym after another hard work out. He worked nights and in the morning, he would go to the gym and work out his anger. It was usually on a boxing bad that had seen better days.

Liz knew how hard it was for Patrick to go home and go to sleep. He had just lost his wife a few months earlier and it seemed like he could never find peace with that. He begged her to leave the lab but she had to get the protocol to save her best friend, Jason. She left her husband and daughter to mourn for her when she couldn't escape the explosion from the lab. She also left a lot of friends and family to grieve her death too.

Liz had just lost her four-year-old son the year before and now her best friend is gone. Liz has had a lot of loss in her young life. She had lost another good friend five years before that when her son, Jake was just a baby. She loved Jake's father but that was not meant to be. Patrick had always been a good friend to her and she wanted to be a good friend to him. The two of them lived closed by and so naturally when Patrick needed someone to watch his daughter or just to talk, Liz would be there for him.

The two of them could talk about just about anything except their growing attraction. Liz thought it was because she was around him all the time. She started to have some very vivid and sexy dreams about her best friend. She kept telling herself that he was off limits because he was the husband of her best friend. She remembered the promise that she had given Robin earlier when she thought she was sick and might be dying. Robin wanted to go off and leave the family so they would not see her suffer and die. Liz talked to her out of it but the price was a promise to keep an eye on her husband to make sure he was alright. She also wanted her to take care of her daughter for her.

The main problem with that was she knew that Robin would want Patrick to be happy and cared for and she also knew that Liz would be a great wife to Patrick, she just couldn't think about doing that to her best friend. She knew that she was crazy but she cared too much about Patrick to be anything but a friend. A very good friend but nothing more.

Patrick worked harder than he ever had and then he would go work out at the gym. When he got home the only thing he could do was sleep. He was physically and emotionally tired. Most nights he would dream about Robin, but the last couple of weeks, he had started dreaming about Liz. He was scared that he wanted Liz just because she was there and because he hated to go to sleep in an empty bed.

Liz tried to ease out of going to Patrick's house all the time. She loved taking care of Emma and would babysit anytime that he wanted her too but their talks were becoming shorter all the time. At first, he appreciated it and didn't think too much about it. Then he realized that Liz had feelings for him too and she was afraid of going over any lines that might be there.

This particular day was just like most days but Liz had decided she needed to work off some excess anger and so she took it out on her work out. Liz had on her regular work out outfit but for some reason, Patrick realized how hot she really looked in it. He tried looking away but he couldn't. Liz hadn't realized that Patrick was looking at her until one of her girlfriends from work pointed it out to her.

"Kelly, I think that you are wrong. Patrick is not into me. He is grieving for his wife. She is our good friend and I wouldn't do that to her."

"Liz, she is gone and Patrick is there waiting for you. You need to see if he feels the same way about you as you do for him. Maybe just go away for a few days alone with him and really talk to him. I am sure that your grandmother would not mind watching the kids for you. You and Patrick deserve to find out if there is anything there."

Liz knew that Kelly was right but she was so afraid to hurt Patrick and to hurt herself. It would kill her if their friendship ended. Liz went into the locker-room and got into the shower there. She could feel how much she wanted to be with him, even if it was for one time. Maybe then, she could get back to their normal friendship.

"Hey Patrick! How about if we go to Kelly's for lunch. I have to go to work afterwards and you need your rest but I think it would be good for both of us."

"Are you sure that you are not afraid to go anywhere with me? You have been a bit standoffish with me lately. I miss our talks together and just hanging with you watching movies on television. I was thinking that maybe in a few weeks, we could go up to the mountains for a few days? It would just be us and then we can talk. I think that we need to clear the air between the two of us."

"I think that would be great. Just give me a time and I will see if my grandmother can watch my boys. Who is going to watch Emma?"

"I have talked to her grandmother and she said that she would take Emma for a few days so that I can go away to the mountains. She knows that I am going to ask you to go and she thinks it's great."

The time was approved and it was the day of their vacation to the mountains. The two of them were renting a cabin that was a couple of hours away in the Catskills. There was a lake to go fishing and swimming. It might be a bit early to swim but hopefully they could at least try. When they got close to the cabin, they stopped in a nearby town to get some supplies. Patrick got the normal supplies, like hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken, steak and things like that. He also bought some wine, cheese, crackers and fresh fruit. He wanted everything to be perfect for their first time being alone together. He also bought chocolate because he knew that was where her heart was when it came to food.

The two of them made it to the cabin and brought in their supplies and luggage. The cabin was small but pretty. It had a huge fireplace and two bedrooms. The master bathroom was amazing with a sunken tub and a huge walk-in shower. The kitchen was a bit on the small side but that didn't bother the two of them. The one thing that Patrick and Liz forgot to check was the weather forecast. There were going to be there for four days and three of them were going to be rainy days.

Liz had fallen in love with the cabin and the two of them went for a walk. Liz had brought her camera with her so that she could sketch later. Sketching was a way for Liz to unwind but she didn't paint anymore. She felt that she had lost her talent for it but she would soon find out that she still had it in her.

The two of them were over by the lake and Patrick saw the clouds starting to come in. He then thought about checking the weather when they got back to the cabin. Liz had already unpacked and started making lunch. She was not the greatest cook but she was getting better all the time.

The two of them ate lunch and Patrick turned on the television. He then heard that the next four days was going to be rain and more rain. The possibility of bridges washing out from all the rain was something that Patrick was not counting on. They could leave then and go back home or they could sit it out. They had plenty of supplies and if they didn't lose power, there was plenty of things to do to keep them busy.

Liz found the candles, batteries and flashlights in case the power did go out. The rain would make it damp so the two of them went looking for wood for the fireplace. They also made sure there was plenty of water available in case they needed it.

The first day and night everything was fine. When they had fallen asleep the rain started to fall. It was so nice sleeping with the light rain falling. It was around three in the morning when the storm hit. The wind had picked up a lot and so did the thunder and lightning. One of the trees in the yard cracked and fell to the ground near the cabin. Liz jumped up and screamed. Patrick ran to her and tried to calm her down. The storm started to get louder and stronger as the hours went by.

"I am sorry for waking you up, Patrick. That storm scared me. I heard one of the trees get hit by the wind and I think it broke. Can you just hold me for a couple of minutes? I just need to calm down and then I will go back to sleep."

Patrick took her into his arms and held her. He then carried her back to her bedroom and got into bed with her. He just held her until she could go back to sleep. It felt good to Patrick. He needed to feel like he means something to someone.

Liz woke up in Patrick's arms. She knew that he had crawled into bed with her after the storm so she could sleep. She just wanted a little bit more but was not sure how to go about it. The power was still on which was a good sign considering the storm was still going on. She looked outside and saw that everything was dark and wet.

She started breakfast and Patrick came out of the bedroom. He was wearing his sweats and the smile he gave Elizabeth was something that she would always remember. "I think that we are stuck in here for the duration but I like that. I want you to know that our friendship is the best thing in my life besides my boys. You are so important to me but I want more. I feel so selfish wanting more but I think that just having this weekend, I can give in to what I want and then we can think about what is going to happen after that."

"I want the same thing. You are my best friend and I have been wanting you for so long but I am not sure if that is because I want you or I just don't want to be alone. I hurt so much because of Robin but I know that she is not coming back to us. I just don't want to think for a few days. I just don't want to hurt you or ruin what we have because I don't think that I could recover from that."

The two of them knew what they wanted and they started with a great breakfast. The two of them worked side by side in the kitchen getting everything together. They had eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. The smell of the bacon is what woke Patrick up.

Liz laughed at Patrick when some of the yolk fell off his plate and ended up on his chest. Patrick then decided to kiss Liz. It was soft at first and then when Liz took over, it was on. The two of them ended up on the couch and the kisses turned passionate. Liz was so ready to be with him that it made her feel so bad. She wanted to cross the line but she didn't want to hurt Patrick or herself.

Patrick sensed her hesitation. "Okay. We can stop this at any time. I respect and admire you so much. I don't want you to think that I would use you and then forget about you. You mean so much to me. I need you to know that I understand why you are pulling back but I can promise you that I want this too. This could be just for the weekend or maybe something more when we go back. It is up to you."

"I want you. You must know that but sometimes my heart and head are not on the same page. This weekend means so much to me and I want you to know that the reason that I am afraid is because I can't lose you as a friend. I just want you to know that you are important to me and my boys."

Then she turned the tables on him by turning on the stereo. She found some old rock tunes and decided to do a little strip tease in front of him. His eyes never left her. She then went over to him and let him really touch her. She helped him out of his sweats and the two of them were alone together in their own little world.

She kissed him and she started to grind herself against him. He was so turned on now that he wasn't sure what to do next. Liz led them into the bedroom where the two of them spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other.

Liz and Patrick checked their cell phones a little while later and realized that their children had called them. Liz went into her bedroom to talk to her Grams, Cameron and Aiden. Patrick called Anna to talk to Emma.

The children were happy that their parents were having a good time despite being rained out. Liz told the boys about the lake and how beautiful the trees and flowers were around the cabin. Patrick told Emma that he was having a good time with Elizabeth and that he missed his little girl. They both told their children goodbye and that they loved them.

"I need a bath, want to help me wash my back? I can help you if you need it too."

Patrick got the tub going with the bubble bath. Liz got Patrick a couple of beers and herself a glass of wine. The storm had stopped but it was still raining. They prayed that the water didn't get into their cabin. The cabin was on an incline so it should be safe from the water.

The two of them got into the bath tub. Liz relaxed into Patrick's chest. The two of them had a drink and then the fun began. Patrick massaged Elizabeth's back. She felt so good that she knew what she wanted to do. She turned around and looked into Patrick's eyes. "I want you, right here, right now."

She made sure that she found him and straddled him. She started to pound on him, she went slowly at first and his hands and mouth found her breasts. She couldn't think straight anymore and called out his name. Then he got her out of the tub and went into the shower to rinse the bubbles off them. When they were finished the two of them put on their robes and went to get something to eat.

They decided to play some games but it was quickly squashed because the two of them ended up in bed again. The few days that they had spent together was like a long slumber party. Patrick realized that he was becoming addicted to Liz and he didn't want it to end. Liz felt the same way and then it was time to go home.

"I can't believe that the sun has finally come back out and we have to go home today. I don't want to go but I miss my boys."

"I feel the same way that you do. I think that we need to figure out what is important to us and not worry about what everyone else will think. Maybe we can move in together. I know it seems like I am rushing it but we can figure out something."

The two of them packed up their belongings and put it in Patrick's SUV. The two of them had a lot to think about but the one thing that they didn't have to think about was the fact that they knew they were falling in love with each other. They were still holding hands when Patrick dropped Elizabeth off at her house. He walked her into her home and felt the connection was still there. They kissed and would have gone further if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing.

Grams and her two boys came inside the house. Cameron came running for his mother. He saw that she was holding Patrick's hand. He also saw the smile on his mother's face and that made him happy. "Mom! I missed you. Aiden and I were good for Grams. She let us bake cookies and took us to school."

Patrick felt like he should leave. "Stay for a little longer while I say goodbye to my Grams. I want to thank you for all that you have done."

Liz then went to say thank you and goodbye to her Grams. Her grandmother left and she went to see her boys and Patrick. He was there but she could tell that he was a little uncomfortable.

"Cameron, go take your brother upstairs and unpack your suitcases. Then bring down your dirty clothes for the washer." She then looked in Patrick's eyes.

"I can see that this isn't going to work. I am sorry. This weekend meant a lot to me. I want you to know that I will never forget it."

"You are wrong. I know that I have looked like a deer caught in the headlights when your grandmother was here but I love you. You have brought me back to life in more ways than I can think of and I can't let us go. Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes, I do feel the same way. I love you too. I just don't want to hurt what we have between us. You mean a lot to me and I think of Emma as a daughter. She is so much like both you and Robin. She is the light in your life and if you need time to think about this, I will gladly give it. Our friendship is still going to be here. There is just a little more going on."

Patrick then kissed Elizabeth goodbye. His kiss was passionate and definitely not a goodbye kiss. They hugged each other and then Patrick left to go pick up Emma.

Emma noticed a difference in her father right away. Anna could sense it too that Patrick seemed lighter and happier. "It looks like you had a great time in the Catskills even with the rain. I hope that Liz looks this happy too. I want you to know that Robin would be happy knowing that your friendship with Elizabeth has turned into something more. Emma has been a big help for me these past few days. She even helped me find a home to buy. It is not far from here. This way, she can spend any time she wants with me. It is a better environment than in a hotel."

"Thank you very much for everything, Anna. I don't know what Emma or I would do without you." Patrick gave Anna a hug and took Emma home.

"Grandma is right. You look different. You look happier than I have seen you in a long time. If it is because of your time with Cam's mom than I am happy for the two of you. She is great to both of us. She is mom's and your best friend. She is someone very special to me too."

Patrick knew that deep down, his family and her family were going to be one family someday.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months, the relationship between Patrick and Liz just got stronger. The two of them knew that they were headed for something wonderful and wondered when the bottom would drop. A few people had words about the two of them mainly Maxie because she was close to Robin and Matt.

Patrick told Maxie that she had to decide whether she wanted to be a part of Emma's life because Liz was a part of his life. "I want you to know that I love Liz and if you don't respect her then you don't respect me. I know that you and Liz do not get along and it has nothing to do with Robin. You are just trying to get back at her because of Lucky. If I keep hearing you tear her down in front of my child and myself, then you will not be allowed in our lives any longer."

"I understand what you want but I am not sure that I can do that. I love you and Emma. You are family to me. Liz doesn't care about anyone but herself. I don't understand why you can't see that. She has you under some spell. I will try to keep my mouth shut but I am not sure it will work."

"Maxie, this is up to you. I won't have you hurting Liz because she is also family to me and Emma. Her boys mean the world to me and she does too. She has helped me figure out what I want and need. She loves Robin too and she feels torn about that. We both do but I know that Robin would want me to be happy and she would also want Liz to be happy too."

"Okay. I will try. I love you Patrick. If you need me too, I can watch Emma for you this weekend. I know that you plan on having to work more now because you are short on staff. Just think about what I said."

Maxie left Patrick with something to think about but he already knew what he wanted to do and he hoped that the children would help him do it.

Emma, Cameron and Aiden were watching movies when Patrick came to pick Emma up. Liz had said that she wanted to have the kids altogether for the weekend and that we should have a slumber party. He had just come off a double shift at work but still looked like he could a few more rounds with a heavyweight fighter. He looked great.

Liz was in the kitchen preparing dinner so he had a few minutes to talk them. "I think that we should do this every day? How would you like it if I asked Liz to marry me? Do you think that your mother would say yes? I want us to become a family."

Cameron and Emma were thrilled with them getting married. Aiden was too young but when he saw how happy his mother was with Patrick and Emma around then he was happy too. The children gave Patrick their blessing on the marriage. "I am thinking about taking your mother to the cabin in which we fell in love and propose to her. I was thinking next month in time for her birthday. How do you feel about that?"

"Patrick, I say you could ask her tonight if you wanted too? It is up to you. We are all very happy about having all of us together every day."

"Daddy, Cameron is right. We think that both you and Liz deserve to be happy. I know that mommy is watching over us right now and she is happy too."

This made Patrick so proud of his daughter to say something like that. That was when Liz came out of the kitchen. "Dinner is about to be served. I want you all waiting for me at the table. I will be right back."

Dinner had been fun and everyone was telling each other about their day. They had pasta, salad and bread sticks. The children had milk to drink and the adults had a glass of wine. Liz made her brownies for dessert. Everyone loved her brownies but her pasta was pretty good too.

"The pasta you made tonight, it seems familiar to me. Have you made it for me before or have I had it somewhere else?"

"This is a recipe that I got from both Robin and Sonny. I think Sonny taught it to Robin and then Robin helped me with it. When it comes to Italian food, Sonny is the best. There are a few other recipes that Robin has showed me over the years. She was a great friend and cook. I hope this doesn't make you or Emma sad?"

"No, I am not sad about the food. I was just trying to remember because of the spices in it were unusual and I knew that I had it before but I couldn't remember when. It was great. I could eat this all the time."

Emma looked at her father and then at Liz. "I remember when mom taught you how to do it. You were making dinner and we stopped by. Dad was at work and you were having a problem with the spices. Mom showed you what to use and that was it. She also left you the recipe and a few more too."

"You are right about that. I think that I was having company over that night and your mom saved the day. She was good about that and clothes too. She always knew what to do or say. I wish sometimes that I could be more like that."

Patrick and Emma went over to Liz and hugged her. "Mom is smiling right now. She can see how much you mean to us and I hope you know how much you mean to me and my dad. Cameron and Aiden are great friends too and I hope that they feel that way about me."

That was when the doorbell rang. Matt was a bit upset because he wanted Liz to like him and not his big brother. He saw his brother's car there and wanted to start something. Liz opened the door and started to tell Liz how beautiful she was and that she should think about dating him instead of his older brother.

Emma and Cameron knew that this was going to be a big fight so they decided to take the air out of Uncle Matt. "Uncle Matt, I think that you have bad timing. My dad and Liz are a couple and you coming here and saying that is uncalled for and rude. I understand that you like Liz. Everyone likes her but my father loves her. You wouldn't want to stand in the way of true love, would you?"

Everyone was stunned by what Emma just said. It was like Robin went into her heart and told her what to say. She felt that her mother was in the room right then and wanting her father to be happy with Liz. Patrick and Liz could feel her too. This just made Matt more upset until he saw her. Robin was there in the room. She had a glow about her and she was very happy.

"I know that you were not expecting me but I need to say something so everyone knows exactly how I feel. There is only one thing that I want for each of you and that is to be happy. Matt, you know deep down that you love Maxie. This is just your way of trying to convince yourself that taking Liz away from your brother would be like winning some game. Love is not a game that you can win or lose. I know that my cousin needs someone like you in her life and that she is hurting because I am gone. She wants everything to be the way it used to be. I would love that too but it is something that is not going to happen. I know that my daughter, Emma truly wants her father to be happy. She knows that it is with Elizabeth. I also know that she feels the same way about him. It is alright for the two of you to let go of hurting me. I am at peace. You both deserve to find happiness and I know that you have in each other. Just be happy and don't worry about what anyone else thinks or feels. This is something Elizabeth that you should know. Jake is alive. Helena has him on her island. You need to go to Nicholas and ask for his help. He will help you find him. Jake needs his parents. That means that Jason is going to be back in your life but in a good way. Patrick loves you Liz and you both belong together. Patrick, I will always love you and Emma. Do not doubt that ever. I want you to know that my love is forever and I know that you deserve to have someone to love you too. Elizabeth is that person. You need to stand by her side when she goes looking for Jake. It will be hard but it will be so worth it. Just remember what I have told you. Don't ever doubt it."

Then she was gone. Matt apologized and shook his brother's hand. He then gave a hug to his niece and to Liz. "I am sorry. Robin is right and I need to tell Maxie how I feel about her."

Liz looked at Patrick and then she fainted. When Liz woke up she was in the emergency room. There was bloodwork done and everything came out okay. She fainted because of seeing Robin and hearing what she had to say.

"I am sorry. You all saw her too, right? If what she said is true, then my son is still alive. The other thing that she said is true. I do love you and you mean the world to me."

"We all saw her and I think that we need to give Nik a call. He will help us get your son back. I know that we can do this if we are together. Do you want to tell Jason or do you want to wait till you know for sure about him?"

"I think that I need to tell him. I just hope he believes me." The two of them left the hospital and went to see the kids. Emma was as excited as Cameron was about Jake. Aiden had only heard stories about his brother and he really was too young to understand anything right now. He just knew that everyone was happy so that made him happy.

I will call up Nicholas and then Jason. "Nicholas, it's Elizabeth. Can Patrick and I come out to see you. I need to ask you a favor and I need to do it in person." Nik told Elizabeth to come over. Spencer would love to hang out with Cameron, Emma and Aiden.

The went over to the island and went in to see Nik. The children went up to Spencer's room. Aiden stayed with his mother. "I need a favor. I have found out thru a miracle that my son, Jake is alive and being held on your island in Greece. Your grandmother, Helena kidnapped him when he was hurt in the hospital last year. Can you help me get him? I think it would be safer all the way around if you be our guide."

"I have heard some weird rumors about a small child on the island but if for one minute, I thought it was Jake, I would have gone right then and there. Yes, I will help you. Are you going to have Patrick and Jason go too? I know that you are going. I couldn't stop you if I tried. We just need to find someone to take care of the children. Call Jason and then get the time off work. We will leave as soon as possible."

Liz called Epiphany and asked her for some time off work. She gave Liz permission and then Patrick asked for time off too. Once it was all settled, Liz called Jason. Nik told them the plane would be ready in two hours. Just make it to the airstrip and we can leave.

Grams said that she would take care of all three children. She just wanted them to get Jake and come back home safely. Jason said that he would be there at the airstrip in time to leave. They got packed and the kids packed. They dropped off the kids at Grams and then headed to the airstrip.

The plane was ready to go when Jason arrived with Sam. The vibes were there that it was going to be a long flight. Liz and Sam were never going to be friends and it seemed like she was hiding something. Liz talked to Nik about where they were going first. He had called and found out that his grandmother was not on the island. He told them that he was on his way and that he had guests coming with him.

Everyone on the island knew who everyone was with Nik. They had a feeling that they were there to get Jake. Helena told the guards to let them get the child. She had her fun and now they were about to find out who else had helped her bring Jake to the island.

They walked up to the castle. The butler was there to greet them. Nik shook his hand and the staff came to the door to greet them. That is when an older lady came down the stairs with a young boy. The boy was Jake. Jake saw his mother and Uncle Nik. He also remembered Patrick and Jason then he saw Sam. He started to get scared and hid behind the woman that had been taking care of him.

Liz thought that Jake didn't remember her and that was why he was scared. Jason had seen the way that Jake looked at Sam and how she looked at him. He knew that Jake feared Sam but didn't know why. He was going to find out why and then there would be hell to pay.

Jake slowly walked over to his mother. Liz hugged her son and she knew that she had Robin to thank for getting her son back. She looked up and whispered, "thank you". Patrick also silently looked up and thanked Robin.

Nik knew that Jake being alive was a miracle but to think that his grandmother had kidnapped a young child and took him away from his parents was beyond forgiving. "I am sorry for what my grandmother has done. I wish that I knew about it sooner."

Jason saw his son, Jake walked over to his father. "You are my real dad, right?"

"Yes, Jake I am your father. I love you and I promise that I will always be a part of your life. Your mother and I have missed you for a long time. We thought that you had died. A part of our heart died when you died. I finally feel whole again thanks to you."

Jake hugged his parents and then hugged his uncle. He then saw Patrick and wondered why the doctor was here. "I am fine, mommy. Did you think that I needed a doctor? I remember you, Dr. Patrick."

"Patrick is a doctor but he is here for me. Patrick and I are in love and someone special to us told me that you were still alive. Patrick's wife, Robin died this past winter. We were both sad and he helped me because of missing you. Patrick was sad because his wife died. We were friends and now we are more than friends." Patrick hugged the young boy and Jake hugged him back. The only person he would not go near was Sam. He seemed scared of her.

Sam seemed frozen on the spot. Everyone knew that she did something to scare Jake. She probably helped Helena take him from the hospital. Elizabeth was so happy but in the back of her mind, she knew that Sam hurt her son.

Nik went to talk to the woman who had been taking care of Jake. He asked her about Sam and if she hurt Jake. "Mr. Nicholas, I am so sorry. Your grandmother, Helena threatened me and my family. You know that she can and would hurt us. Your nephew has been with us since he was hurt last year. The doctors made him better and then she kept him to hurt his parents. The lady, Samantha brought the young boy here to the island. She also has been here a few times to make sure that Jake didn't leave. She knew that he would unite his parents. I am so sorry."

"It is not your fault. Thank you for taking such good care of my nephew. I will talk to my grandmother and make sure that you are safe." Nik knew that everyone was tired but they needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Let's go. We need to leave before my grandmother changes her mind. Sam, I think that it is best that you stay here. I am sure that there will be someone here that remembers you since you are the one that brought Jake here to the island. Have a safe trip home, cousin? I will tell your mother what you have done. Don't thank me. I can't believe what you have done but I am sure when you come back to Port Charles, things will have cooled down."

When they were on the plane, everyone could see Jake start to relax. He was a happy young boy and looked like he was in good health. Liz knew that she wanted him checked out when he got home. She also wanted him to see a therapist because she was afraid of what Helena had done to him emotionally and mentally.

Jason was so mad that he wanted to hit something. He could not believe that someone he trusted could do something like that to him and Elizabeth. "I am so sorry. I can't believe that she did this and she scared you Jake. Elizabeth, I know you must hate me right now. I don't know how she could have fooled me like that."

"Jason, this is not your fault. This is all on Sam and Helena. She was jealous of our friendship. It is all over now. When we get back home, we will talk about joint custody. Patrick and I will let you come see him whenever you want. You can let him spend time with you and your mother. I should have been doing this all along. Just try to keep him away from Sonny and Carly."

"I will do everything that I need to do to keep you safe. Jake, I think that everything is going to be just fine."

Nik and Jason knew that it was strange that Liz and Patrick found out about Jake. Liz said it was from Robin and he had to believe that because Jake was there and alive.

They were soon landing in Port Charles. Jake was wide awake and could not wait to see his brothers. They were headed over to Gram's house and Jason was headed over to see his mother, Monica. Nik had decided to go straight to see his Aunt Alexis.

When Patrick stopped his SUV, Jake was practically out of the vehicle. He ran up to his grandmother's door and knocked. Cameron and Emma were there to open it up and saw Jake. Grams was shocked to see her great grandson at the door. Jake came in and hugged his big brother. When he saw Aiden, he was shocked. "Wow, what did you feed Aiden? He is so big."

Everyone laughed at that. "Aiden was a baby when you were kidnapped. He grew up like you did and so did Cameron." He saw Emma and thought that she was pretty.

Things were about to get more exciting in upcoming months.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a tough couple of months but it was soon Christmas time in Port Charles. Sam had got in touch with her mother, Alexis and she told Sam that her best bet was not to come back. She warned Sam that Jason, Liz and Nik were still really upset with what she did to Jake.

Jake had been checked out at the hospital and he was physically fine. Emotionally he was not so good as his parents wanted him but they realized that it would have been stranger if it didn't affect him at all.

This was a great Christmas otherwise because Patrick and Liz were engaged. He asked her to marry him on her birthday. She said yes and the family was very happy for them. Monica had become a big cheerleader to Liz and Patrick. She got to spend time with her grandson and she usually took his brothers and Emma.

She loved spoiling all of them. Jason became a fixture at their home too. He was close with all the children. He took them camping one weekend so Liz and Patrick could be alone. Jason started dating one of the doctors at General Hospital. He had asked out Kelly Lee and she said yes.

The two of them were in it for the sex and nothing more. They didn't want a commitment so it was perfect. Liz thought it was hilarious because they just seemed so perfect for each other.

The week before Christmas, Liz had started to need more energy to get going than she usually needed. She had been sick the last couple of mornings and thought she had the flu. It had been going around at the kids' school.

She was a nurse and marrying a doctor so she knew that it could be that she was pregnant. She had been so busy that she wasn't really paying attention to the signs. The signs were saying that she was going to have a baby.

"Patrick, has there been a lot of nurses calling in sick lately. I have been down for the past few days with what I think is the flu but I wonder if it could be something else. I have no fever but the past few days, I have been tired and throwing up. I am also late but I think it is stress."

Patrick looked at Liz and noticed that there were some differences about her but he couldn't quite say for sure. Then he looked at her chest and knew that she was pregnant. They had been careful but things happen. "I think that we need to take you to the hospital to get some blood work done. I think that I know what you are giving me for Christmas."

Liz laughed at that but she knew that he was probably right. They had Jason watch the kids while the two of them went to see his girlfriend, Kelly. "Can we have some blood work done today. I have been feeling under the weather and I am late."

Liz went to the lab and had some blood drawn. Patrick was on pins and needles. He knew that he loved Liz and her boys but this was something that they hadn't discussed or even thought about. He realized that he really wanted her to be pregnant and then he knew that his family was complete.

Liz came back to the waiting room and then the two of them went down to the cafeteria to have something to eat. It wasn't much but Liz was a nervous wreck. She didn't want Patrick to think that she did it on purpose even though they were already engaged to be married.

Dr. Lee paged Elizabeth and Patrick to come upstairs for the results. They went into Dr. Lee's office and she told them the good news. "I know that you both are engaged but you also are going to be parents again. Congratulations! I think if you want too, we can get an ultrasound done and see your little girl or boy."

The parents-to-be were very excited to see their baby. Liz got undressed and put on one of the gowns so Dr. Lee could do the tests on her. Liz and Patrick were a bit impatient but their baby soon showed up on the screen. "I say that you conceived right around the time that Patrick proposed to you. I say that it was either the day before your birthday or on your birthday. It is too soon to see whether you are going to have a boy or girl but I can tell you when the due date is expected. The baby should be born around the end of July. It may be a little earlier since you have three births prior to this. I am thinking somewhere around the 20th of July."

Patrick and Liz were very excited to see the ultra-sound and Liz got changed while Dr. Lee made a couple of copies of the dvd for Liz, Patrick and Grams. Liz then got the pamphlets that she needed and her prenatal vitamins.

The two of them went home to see the children. Jason had them working up a sweat getting their rooms cleaned. Emma helped Jason clean the living room and kitchen. The house looked great and Liz started to tear up. Her hormones were already going crazy.

Emma looked like she had hurt Liz and was about to cry herself. Patrick looked at his daughter and smiled. "She is just really happy right now. Her hormones are all over the place. Can you go get the boys and bring them down here. There is something that we would like to show you." Emma ran up the stairs and got Cam, Jake and Aiden. The four of them went downstairs while Jason tried to make his getaway.

Liz looked at him and he realized that she was pregnant. She had a glow about her and she was truly happy. He stayed because he knew that the boys were going to be a bit surprised. "Okay. You all know that Liz has not been feeling good. She got some blood work drawn and this is what we found out."

Patrick started the dvd and they saw mom's belly. They saw Jason's girlfriend, Kelly put something on their mother's belly and then they saw something on the screen. It looked like an alien was in her tummy. They thought it could be an alien or maybe a tadpole. They were shocked. "What is that inside of you. Did aliens pick you up and put something inside of you? It looks like it is swimming around trying to get out. Can we help you get it out?"

Jason, Patrick and Liz smiled and looked at Jake and Aiden. They were being serious but Cam and Emma knew that Liz was having a baby. "Jake, mom is having a baby brother or baby sister for us. The baby's daddy is Patrick and the baby's mommy is our mom."

Emma was so happy. She couldn't wait to have a sister or brother but she prayed it would be a little sister because she felt really outnumbered sometimes. Jason looked at Jake and wondered if he wanted to go spend the night with him. The two of them could have a father and son night.

"Dad, I am going to be a big brother again. I can't believe it. Wow, this time next year, mom and Patrick will be married and there will be another stocking by the fireplace. I think we need to get a bigger place."

When Jake said that, Patrick looked at Liz and realized that he was right. They were going between the two homes but they needed one home for all of them. They started looking on-line for their new place. Emma, Cam, and Jake had a lot of fun looking for a new place. Aiden was still too young to really care about that. He was just worried about Santa.

The day before Christmas Eve, Patrick found the perfect house for his family. It was not far from where they lived now. The house has six bedrooms, four full baths and a half bath. It was two stories and a basement. Patrick took Liz to see it after he checked it out first.

"I love this place. It is so beautiful but can we really afford it. I don't want us to get in too much over our heads."

"We can afford it. I have been saving for a new place for a while. I believe that this is the place where all our dreams can come true. It needs some work but I think that we can have it finished before the first of February. I am hoping anyway that it will done in a month. I need your advice on the bedroom situation. We need to figure where to put our children. There are two bedrooms near ours. I was thinking that Aiden and Emma should be near our bedroom. When the baby is older, we will have put him or her in Aiden's room and then have Aiden in the room next to Jake."

Liz knew that she wanted to have Aiden near her but she wanted the baby's room right next to their room. They either Aiden or Emma. She knew that Jake and Cam would want to be the farthest away.

The rest of the time Liz took the measurements in different rooms. She had started thinking about the changes that she wanted to have in their new place. She knew what the boys would like but she was a little unsure about what the baby and Emma would want.

Christmas Eve was upon them and everyone decided to stay at Elizabeth's house. Emma was staying in the guest room, but that was only till they moved to their new place. Elizabeth took Emma aside to ask her what type of bedroom she would want. She wanted to know the color and theme.

"I was thinking that I really love royal blue and light purple. Could I have those be my colors? I don't really have a theme but I love to read and write. I think that I might want to be a writer when I grow up."

"That is very doable. I will get some swatches for the paint and for any carpet you might like. If you want hardwood floors, we could put a throw rug by your desk and by your bed. There is a bathroom attached to your room. I can do the same colors in there. The bathroom needs a little work but I think that you will be very happy with it. It has a deep tub for bubble baths but also has a shower in it. There is lots of room for you to fix your hair and for make-up when you get old enough. The boys will be sharing a bathroom but that is okay because they are used to sharing. I think that Aiden will probably take his baths in the bathroom downstairs anyway. If there is anything else that you can think of, just ask."

Emma was so happy. She was finally feeling like she was a part of a family. It had been sad for a while but now things are going better. She was grateful that her father fell in love with someone as wonderful as Elizabeth. She knew that her mother was smiling down on them from heaven.

"There are a few presents that I have for you that I know you will like. Your mom used to tell me secrets about what you really like and what your dad really likes. I am hoping that you still do like or because you and your father mean the world to me."

"You and your sons mean the world to us too. It has been a long time since my dad has really smiled but the last couple of months, I could feel that he was truly happy about everything. You are the heart of this family. My mom was the same way and I think that is why the two of you were so close." Elizabeth gave Emma a big hug for saying that. Then she shed a few tears.

Emma looked at her and Elizabeth just laughed. "I am sorry, Emma. I am not sad, they are happy tears. Let's spy on the guys so we can see what they got us for Christmas?"

Patrick had heard their conversation and just smiled. When Emma told Elizabeth what she wanted for her bedroom, he knew that everything was going to be fine. Patrick went to the realty company about the house and they bought for less than the asking price. The house had been on the market for almost a year. It was like a sign saying that it was supposed to be their home.

The home would be theirs on the 27th of December. They Patrick and Elizabeth would have writer's cramp because of all the paperwork that had to be signed, but it was worth it. The other thing that the two of them had to think about was when they were going to get married. The baby was due at the end of July. They could get married before the baby or they could wait till fall and get married then.

"I was thinking, we are moving in hopefully in February. I think that we should get married in May. The flowers will be beautiful and I think that even though I will be huge, we can still get married or we can get married just before we move into our new place."

"I think that we can get married whenever you want too, but I like being married before we move into our new place. I just want you to be happy."

Emma and Cam were playing video games when Elizabeth got Jake and Aiden to bed. She knew that she was going to be sleeping soon but wasn't sure how Santa was going to take care of everything.

Patrick looked at Liz and knew that she was going to be asleep soon. Cam and Emma still believed in Santa so the only thing that Patrick knew to do was to get them to bed early too which wasn't going to go over easily. He just hoped that they would do it because of the holiday.

Cam could see his mother was very tired so he talked Emma into going upstairs too. Patrick stayed downstairs and got in touch with Jason. When everyone was asleep, Jason came dressed up as Santa and put the presents under the tree. Patrick had told him where everything was and so he got to it. He also had a few surprises for the gang and put them under the tree, saying they were from Santa. He then ate the cookies, drank the milk and went back home.

Kelly was waiting for the good Santa and she pretended to be Mrs. Claus. The two of them spent the rest of the night with Jason going, "Ho! Ho! Ho!" Kelly was laughing every time he did that. She loved to see him so jolly.

The next morning everyone got up and went to see what Santa had left them for Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys ran down stairs Christmas morning. Emma went down the stairs shortly afterwards. They waited patiently for their parents to wake up. Elizabeth and Patrick woke up and could hear the boys and Emma downstairs.

They went downstairs and saw that their children were patiently waiting for them. "Okay, you guys open up those presents." Liz took out her camera and started taking pictures. The one thing that Patrick noticed was the presents from Santa. He looked at Liz and realized that Jason had bought those presents for the kids. The presents were the ones that the boys and Emma had really wanted but they didn't buy because they didn't want to spoil them too much.

"I think that someone has gone overboard but seeing the looks of joy on our children's faces makes it all worthwhile." That was when Liz saw the present that was for her and Patrick. It was also from Santa and she was almost afraid to open it.

Patrick opened the box and it was for a two week stay in Italy. Liz was floored. Jason knew that she had always wanted to see Italy. Liz had tears in her eyes and Patrick knew that he could never repay Jason for the tickets but also could not give them back.

Liz called him up and thanked him for the tickets to Italy. "You didn't have to do that. Patrick and I are in shock. Thank you for doing this for us and what you have done for our children. They love the gifts that Santa gave them."

"I think you have it all wrong. Santa got them for you, I just put them under the tree because he asked me too. If I did, then you are welcome. I appreciate being a part of your family even though Sam did what she did to us. You could have put me with her and you didn't. She is not coming back here to Port Charles. Her mother has even told not to come back. I will see you all in a little bit. I promised my mother that I will bring the gang to the mansion. She has presents for all the children. That is if you don't mind? Kelly is also going to be with us. I thought it would give you two sometime to be alone."

"I think that they would love to go with you to see Monica. Patrick and I can think of something to do while you take them to your mother's home. See you soon."

Patrick heard the conversation and he was happy that Monica wanted to be with all the children and not just Jake. The more the children were included the better. He was just still in awe about the tickets to Italy. There was also a place for them to stay at while they are in Italy.

Jake ran to his mother when he saw a certain book that she had bought him. It reminded him of the time he spent in Greece. Liz looked at Jake and knew that something was wrong. That was when Jason and Kelly showed up. Jake ran upstairs to his room. He looked scared so Jason went up after him.

Liz just sat there and didn't understand at first about the book then she looked at one of the titles to the books she bought him and it was about Fairy Tales. She knew that it must have been that book that had spooked him so much.

Liz went upstairs to see if she could do anything. Jake looked at his mother and started to cry. When he was with his father, he tried to be brave but he started to cry when he saw her.

"I am sorry. The book on Fairy Tales was something that the old mean woman would love to read to me. She especially loved to read Hansel and Gretel. I think it's because she wanted me to think of her as the old witch who would eat me if I misbehaved. I didn't mean to get upset. I got scared when I saw it."

"That is okay. I will burn that book and you will never have to see it again. I think that maybe we should go see the doctor this week so we can help you feel better."

"Mom, don't burn the book. I think that it is something that I just need to work out. I want you to know that I have been feeling much better about everything and now, I saw that book and it brought me all back to that scary place. Helena is mean but the one I really hated was Sam. She said hatefully things about both you and daddy. She told me that I was the biggest mistake that you have ever made and that I should be ashamed to be alive. I know that you don't feel that way about me but she said it to me some many times, that I think it stuck in my head. Then I saw the book and for a second I thought you knew. I just felt that both Sam and Helena were looking at me and telling me that they were right."

"Jake, listen to me. Sam was the biggest mistake that I have ever made. She is a mean person and I think that she felt I owed her something because she can't have children but I think that it is best that she can't because a good person would never say things like that to a child. She is never coming back here and if she does, then she will find out that she has no friends and family in Port Charles and that she should leave."

Liz thought about what both Jason and Jake said about Sam. She knew that Sam hated her but for her to say that to a small child that almost died, was beyond forgiving. She just wished she had never met that bitch and she prayed that she would stay away.

Kelly was checking out all the gifts that Santa had brought to the house. She was wearing one of the gifts that Santa had bought her. It was a stunning necklace and a matching set of earrings. The sunlight just caught the necklace at just the right angle and it was like a rainbow on the ceiling.

The chemistry between her and Jason was insane. The two of them looked so cute together and they both had the same thing on their minds. They loved each other's company but they just didn't want to be there for the long haul. Jason had a dangerous life and Kelly just wanted fun and not the strings that come with a relationship.

Liz thanked both Jason and Kelly for coming while they were rounding up the children to go see Monica. Patrick and Liz both had hid their big gifts to each other till everyone left. Emma wasn't sure about going but she went anyway. There were two more grandmothers to spoil the grandchildren. Laura and Anna were both in town and they also had gifts for all the children.

The two of them were coming over later in the day. Patrick had already talked to Anna and told her about Emma going to see Monica with the boys. She told Patrick that she had some gifts to give and that she would be over in the late afternoon at Elizabeth's house.

Liz had called Laura and told her about Aiden and the gang had gone to Monica's with Jason. She said that she would be over later that afternoon too. Liz then went to her favorite hiding spot and pulled out Patrick's present. She knew that he loved to play guitar and so she had bought him one that she knew he had his eye on.

Patrick had gone and gotten the gifts that he knew that she would want and love. He had bought her an easel and art supplies. He had seen some of her sketches and she was starting to get back in the swing of things. She knew that she needed to start slowing down now that she was pregnant but she didn't know how.

When they finished exchanging gifts, the two of them cleaned up the living room from all the fun in the morning. Liz looked at the book that she had bought for Jake and started to cry. Patrick saw that she was blaming herself for something that she couldn't have known. When Jake came back, he went to therapy and the doctors marveled at how well he took everything that happened to him. Now, that he had settled down, it came all back to him when he saw that book. Patrick hated seeing her upset over this but he knew that maybe they all could use a little extra help with everything that was going on.

"I was thinking, when the new year arrives, I think that maybe we should all go to counseling, we can have family counseling and the ones that need it could have individual therapy. I am thinking that maybe I could get some help. There are days that I miss Robin so much but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I just want to bottle it all up but I know that it's not the way to handle things. I think that you feel that way too about everyone. You have been through a lot of hurt and I think that Emma could use help too. Cameron seems strong but I think he puts too much on himself and Aiden is too young to understand but he could probably use the family therapy. I hope I am not overstepping."

"No, this is just one more reason why I love you. I know you must miss Robin so much and Emma. Cameron has never talked about his father and I think that this would be a safe place to talk about him. I agree."

The two of them finished cleaning and then they sat down to relax. Elizabeth had put on their dinner. They were going to have turkey and all the fixings. The dessert was going to be a chocolate pie. There was going to be a pumpkin and apple pie too.

The kids were still over at the mansion. Jason had called to tell Elizabeth that he was bringing the kids back in an hour. Patrick looked at his fiancé and knew what he wanted to do. Liz read his mind and raced up the stairs. He took off after her and grabbed her and threw her on the bed. They helped each other out of their clothes. The two of them made love slowly and Liz felt that she could do this all day, every day. She knew that she couldn't because her children were going to be home soon. It did feel good though that she could lose herself in Patrick. He made her feel beautiful and safe.

"I want you to feel how much you turn me on. I need you to touch me and look at me like you mean it." Liz laughed at Patrick when he said that to her but then she knew that he was being serious. She pushed him up against the shower and showed him how much she wanted him. She kissed him and then she grabbed and she felt him harden in her hands.

She knew that she had control of the situation and she gave him just what he wanted. She climbed up on him and she felt him inside of her. She knew that she had it in her and letting go with Patrick was something that they both wanted and craved. She felt him about to go over the edge. She kept up with him and they both went over the edge together.

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Elizabeth went to check on the turkey. Patrick followed her into the kitchen. She looked so good bending over at the oven but he knew that he had to behave. A few minutes later, the boys and Emma came inside. Jason and Kelly stopped in to help bring in their presents.

"Why don't the two of you stay and have dinner with us? Everything is going well and I will have plenty for all of us."

Jason looked at Kelly and she gladly accepted. She then went into the kitchen to see if Elizabeth needed any help. Emma went in there too. Kelly looked at the Elizabeth and knew that she used her time wisely. There was just an air about her that you just knew that she just had great sex.

"I like that flush that you are wearing. It looks good on you."

Elizabeth laughed at that and was glad that Emma had no clue what they were talking about. The three of them made up the sides that were going with the turkey. Laura called and said she was coming over and so did Anna. The house was soon full of love and holiday cheer. Laura took over the cooking and helping set up the table. Anna helped give out the presents to Emma and the boys.

The dinner was great and everyone was having a great time. It was like this big happy family. Anna asked Elizabeth when she and Patrick were getting married. "We have talked about it and we plan on getting married at the end of January. Then we plan on moving into our new place. We want to be settled and married before having our baby. The trip that we got to Italy from Santa, we plan on taking this fall. We don't want to go before the baby is born but we don't want to leave the baby too soon either. I do think though, we will probably take the kids with us. I am not sure but I can't think about going so far away without them."

Patrick knew that she wanted to go to Italy with the children. He knew that it would be a handful but he knew that it would be better for both to have their children with them.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Jason and Kelly were the first to leave. "I am sorry about leaving but I never know if one of my patients is going into labor. This is a busy time of year for me. Thank you for inviting the both of us to dinner. I know that we had a great time." Everyone gave hugs to both Jason and Kelly. Soon Anna and Laura were saying their goodbyes too.

Cameron and Emma had been upstairs checking out their presents. Jake and Aiden were watching sports on television with Patrick while Elizabeth finished cleaning up the kitchen. She finished up and went to relax in the living room. Patrick had gotten both Aiden and Jake ready for bed. They had been given their baths already and they were in their pajamas. Elizabeth went upstairs and saw that Aiden was asleep and Jake was listening to Patrick tell him a story.

It felt so good but Elizabeth didn't realize how tired she was feeling. She had already locked up downstairs and went to lay down for a few minutes but was soon sound asleep. Cameron and Emma were looking in to their parents' bedroom and saw Elizabeth sound asleep. Patrick saw the two of them spying on his beautiful fiancé. "What are you two doing? Are you spying on Elizabeth?"

He realized that she was asleep when the two of them started laughing and he looked at saw her asleep in her clothes. Emma and Cameron went into their bedrooms and got ready for bed too. Patrick hugged Cameron and gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek and a hug and went into his bedroom. He tried to wake up Elizabeth but she was totally exhausted. He helped her out of her clothes and put her into something more comfortable. Elizabeth started to wake up then but Patrick just cuddled against her and the two went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the 27th and Patrick was ready to buy the house of their dreams. Liz was at work and she met them at the realty office to finish up the paperwork. When that was over, they would be given the key to their new home. Patrick was really excited like the kids a few days before on Christmas.

The paperwork was official and after some hand cramping, the two of them became the homeowners of a beautiful six-bedroom home. Their homes were now going up for sale. Patrick and Emma were now living full time at Liz's home. Patrick had packed up their home and had put a lot of their things in storage. Liz had helped both Emma and Patrick pack up Robin's things a few months before. There were some things that Emma had received that belonged to her mother. Emma missed her mother terribly but having Liz around helped her a lot.

There were going to be things that they didn't need because of making two homes into one. The one thing that the two of them agreed to was to make the basement into a mancave. This was going to be a male retreat for Patrick, Cameron, Jake and Aiden. There was an area upstairs that was going to be for Elizabeth and Emma. Elizabeth had one of the rooms turned into her art studio. Emma also was going to use for her art work.

Emma's bedroom was one of the larger bedrooms and it had its own bathroom like the master-bedroom. She helped pick out the paint swatches for the walls and the color for the rugs and curtains. She loved royal blue. It almost looked purple at times. The other color was a light lilac color. The walls were going to be that color and the curtains and area rugs were going to be royal blue. She was also going to have her bedding in the same color as the curtains.

In the corner of her room will be where her computer and desk were set up at and her bedroom was across from her desk. She had a huge walk-in closet for her clothes. She also had the things that she was keeping of her mother's in there.

Jake and Cameron had their bedrooms at the other side of the home. Cameron was into all the high-tech stuff for his room. Jake was like his father and wanted his room to be about cars, trucks and motorcycles. There was a display case in his room where he kept his collectibles at that his father had saved up for him.

Aiden's room was all about being Lucky's son. His room was filled with toys that made music. Liz knew the older he got the more he would be into making music. This was also a nice way of bonding with Patrick since he loved to play the guitar too.

Patrick was going to have his race cars set up down in the mancave. There was also going to be a bar with a refrigerator filled with cold beer and soda. He also planned on having a huge screen television and plenty of video games to play with the boys.

There was a lot to be done in the new place but they knew what they wanted and how to get it done. The kitchen was something that Elizabeth had always dreamed of having. It was going to be so great to be able to have a new kitchen with the double oven and all the room that she could ever want. The contractors were going to open the rooms so if you are in the kitchen, you can see straight to the living room.

The contractors were saying it was going to be a month or maybe six weeks when it would be finished. The wedding was going to be the last Saturday of January. They were going to have it at the Quartermaine mansion. Monica thought it would be great to have some fun in the mansion since it hardly is used for parties anymore. She felt like Elizabeth was a daughter to her since finding out about Jake and being Emily's best friend.

Kelly was going to be her maid of honor. The bridesmaids were going to be Sabrina and Epiphany. It was going to be small, some friends from work and family. They were happy to have that and they didn't need anything big. They just wanted a sweet, quiet wedding.

The wedding dress shopping was done with Monica, Kelly, Laura, Anna, Epiphany, Sabrina, Audrey and Emma. Emma was going to be the flower girl. The colors were going to be red and white. Kelly was going to be in red and Emma was going to be white like Elizabeth. The day was a lot of fun and Liz loved trying on the different wedding gowns till she found the one.

When everything was finished, the real fun began. The bridesmaids, flower girl and maid of honor were to choose their dresses. Liz's grams also had a dress to choose for the wedding.

Jake and Cameron were the ushers and Aiden was the ring bearer. Patrick had asked Matt to be his best man. He also wanted Felix, Jason and Nik to be his groomsmen. Patrick had gotten in touch with Steve and he could make it up to Port Charles for his sister's wedding. He had moved to California after he broke up with Olivia.

The day was soon over and Patrick could see how happy his future wife looked. He just wished that he could invite her sister and parents but he knew that they were not in any hurry to see Elizabeth. Some things just didn't make sense when it came to family. He did call his father and Noah said that he would love to go to his and Liz's wedding.

Liz was very busy between, children, work, the new home and the wedding. Every night she would go to sleep in Patrick's arms. She felt so safe and it was hard for them to have time for themselves.

Cameron and Emma worried about Liz because she seemed so stressed and they were old enough to know that it wasn't good for the baby or for her. They were going to their second family therapy session. Cameron was happy that they were doing this because it was his time to tell everyone what he was thinking. He could say what he wanted too and then everyone would have to deal with it and not just him.

"Okay. For the record, I am worried about mom. I think that she should go to part time at work until after the baby is born. She is so tired because she is trying to be everything to everyone. She needs to slow down but she won't do it till she breaks. I don't want her to get sick or hurt before she is forced to take it easy."

Liz and Patrick listened to what Cameron had to say. Liz knew how she felt but she didn't realize how it made everyone feel. "We see how much you want everything to be perfect for all of us. Dad is trying to do that too but we don't need everything perfect. We just want to be happy and seeing you stress out Liz is not doing it. I know how much everyone needs you here and at work but you can't do it all. The contractors are doing great on our house and everyone is pitching in for the wedding. You just need to slow down and let everyone help you."

Jake and Aiden nodded their heads to what Cameron and Emma were saying. Liz went and hugged the kids and started to cry. "I want you to know how much you all mean to me. I know that I have been taking on a bit more than I can handle but I have Patrick right beside me and I know that he won't let me do more than I can do. He loves all of us and he wants to make everything perfect too. Although, I don't ever know if we can do everything perfectly because I am not sure what it is exactly."

Patrick looked at Dr. Collins. Then he took the stage. "Okay. I think that Elizabeth should slow down too. That means that we need to help more in the house. That also means that we need to tell each other how we feel more too. I realize how much Liz is pushing but I didn't think that you would see that too. If you are worried about something, then you need to bring it up then and not later. I also feel that you both are right. We are going to have someone help us out. I am thinking about getting a housekeeper. She will be here just during the day and she would leave at night."

Liz knew that they were all right but she felt that she should be able to do it all without help. The sessions were good for everyone and Jake stood by quietly. He didn't want to say anything but he knew that he could if he wanted too. He looked at his mother and Patrick. He realized that he was safe here and that Sam and Helena would not be able to hurt him if he spoke up. "I have been holding something back that I need to say. I love you all but sometimes I fear that the old lady and mean lady will come and get me again. The book brought it all back but I am not scared anymore. I am so happy to be away from Greece and back home."

"Jake and I have been talking about the book that he got for Christmas. This book was in hindsight the perfect thing to get Jake. It is making him face his demons head on. He is a lot like his father when it comes to pushing his feelings down because he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings or worry them. I know that Jason is the same way and up to a point, you are too Elizabeth. Everyone wants to be liked and if they keep things locked up because they think it might upset someone than that person will be hurt even more in the long run. Jake has told me some things that happened in Greece and I think that he should tell you. This is something that Jake needs to do and I will be behind him whatever he decides to do."

Jake could feel that his mother was about to cry and he wanted so much to make her feel better so he decided to tell her some of the things that happened there. "Okay, one of the things that really bothered me when I was stuck in Greece was the fact that Helena let me watch you all. I saw everything that was going and it seemed like everyone was doing fine. I did see you mom cry but I never saw my father cry for me. I know that Jason is strong and that he bottles up his feelings but it hurt sometimes to see how close he was to Sam. I hated her so much and the things that she said to me, but I would see dad and he would be just like a rock. Like he had no feelings at all. It hurt and Sam saw that and she just would gloat and say that I didn't mean anything to him and that he wished I wasn't born. The lady that took care of me told me that Sam was a mean old witch and that she was lying but sometimes it felt like it was true. I have tried to talk to dad about it but he just doesn't get it. Sam was always spying on dad when she was there. She tried to make sure that you and dad didn't see each other. I am sorry about your mom, Emma. I know how much your mom meant to everyone. I know that your dad and she tried to do the best to help and they felt terrible when they thought they lost me. Your mom has come to see me a few times when I was in Greece and told me to stay strong and that help would come. She always made me feel better. The last time she saw me was just before you all saved me. I believe in her spirit and she saved me. I also know that she loves all of us. She is always around us and if you think you feel her, then you do."

Patrick, Emma, and Liz had tears in their eyes when Jake talked about Robin. Liz also cried when he told everyone how he felt when he was kidnapped in Greece. "Jake, I want you to tell your father what you have said today. He needs to hear it and he also needs to know how much you love him. I can see it on your face, every time he comes to get you. You need to know that your father grieves a little differently than most people because of his accident. He also can't tell you a lie. It is not in him so when he tells you that he loves you, he truly means it. We all love you Jake and we missed you so much. Sam is not going to be able to hurt you because your father will make sure of that. We will make sure that she goes to jail for kidnapping you."

The session was about to end but everyone felt like they had said their peace. Dr. Collins made a date for the following week at the same time for them. Liz and Jake went to therapy a day before the family therapy. Emma and Patrick went the day after family therapy and Cameron was going to start going the same day as Emma.

Patrick decided to take the family out to Kelly's for dinner. They went inside and pulled a couple of tables together. Their waitress came over and took their orders. Jason walked in and was surprised to see everyone. Jake ran to his father and whispered that he had to talk to him. Jason looked at Liz for help. "We just came from family therapy. Jake spoke about his time on the island and how he feels about us. I told him that you should know too."

Jason was thinking and so he asked if Jake if he wanted to spend the night with him and he would bring him to school the next day. Jake went over to his father and gave him a hug. "I need to say some things but if you need me to explain, I can try."

Jake went home with his mother, brothers, Patrick and Emma. Jason was going to follow them over and then Jake was going to get some things to spend the night over at his fathers.

Elizabeth looked at Patrick and he hugged her. He knew what she was thinking about. Emma was thinking the same thing. Robin really did save Jake. She was their angel and that she wasn't going to be coming back but she was with them when they needed her. Just like she was there for Jake when he really needed her.

Jake ran up the steps got his things and was ready to go when Jason pulled up. Jake gave his mother a kiss and waved to everyone and then walked out the door. It felt so strange to see him leave after everything that was said in therapy. Elizabeth and Patrick both had so many questions to ask Jake but knew that he would be home the next day.

Cameron helped Aiden get ready for bed. Emma went into her room and did her homework. Patrick went to make Elizabeth a bubble bath. He knew that she would need it. He would then have her hot chocolate waiting for her in the bathroom. It was amazing how much he had learned about her. The little things that made her happy and the things that made her cry.

Elizabeth walked up the steps to her bedroom. She was feeling a little more worn out than usual. She hadn't realized how much of a toll family therapy would have on her and so when she got to her bedroom she collapsed on the bed.

Patrick saw her pass out and called Dr. Lee. He told her about the family therapy session and that everything seemed to be fine until she came home from dinner at Kelly's. She just seemed to be a little out of it.

"Patrick, get Elizabeth to the hospital now. I will call Jason and have him watch the children. I am still here so I will be ready for you both when you come in."

Patrick, could not wait till Jason got there. He called Jason and asked if he could get the children at the hospital. Then he got everyone ready and took Elizabeth to their SUV. When everyone was safely inside, he flew to the hospital. They got their about twenty minutes after the first phone call. She was just starting to come too and was a little scared.

They were rushed into the emergency room. Epiphany was on duty and took Aiden to the nursery. Emma and Cameron wanted to wait in the waiting room until Jason showed up. They checked Elizabeth out and realized that she was a bit dehydrated. Kelly made sure that she got an iv so they could start pumping fluids into her. Then she hooked her up to an ultrasound. Kelly worked her magic and they found their son or daughter. The baby was fine but she wanted to keep Elizabeth in the hospital overnight.

Jason came in to get the children for the night. Jake ran and saw his brother, Cam and Emma. He asked what happened and they said that they had to wait to see what Dr. Lee said about their mother.

Patrick went out to tell Jason and the children that Elizabeth and the baby were fine. They were keeping her overnight for observation. "Remember when you said that Elizabeth looked worn down. I think it caught up with her. I am thinking that your mom is going to have to stay at home for a little bit and then later after the baby she can go back. We don't want this to happen again."

"Can we see her before we go to Jason's house? I just want to say good night."

"Come on, let's go. I know that I will never hear the end of it if I don't let you say good night. Your mom will have my hide and I like my hide."

Jason went and got Aiden. Elizabeth was put in a room and so everyone got to go in and say good night. The kids gave her a kiss and a handshake from Patrick. "Take good care of my mom." Cameron and Jake looked at Patrick and Liz started to laugh. It was the first time in while that she was starting to feel good.

"Well, I think that you are going to need to take some time off. You are too stressed with everything going on. I think that when you are married and in your new home, maybe then you can come back part time. I don't want you going over to the house every day to check on the contractors. You can have Jason or Patrick do that. The wedding is finished, just need to wait till the rehearsal and then wedding. The hard work is already done for that. Just relax okay. Everything will be fine."

Jason took the children home for the night. Patrick got a cot and the two of them went to sleep holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Liz woke up to seeing Patrick asleep in the chair next to her bed. She wanted to laugh but he looked so cute that she didn't wake him. She felt so calm and peaceful for the first time in a long time. She knew that she was loved and that she would be fine and so would their baby.

Patrick woke up to seeing his beautiful fiancé starring at him. "Good morning! How long have you been staring at me?"

"You looked so cute that I wanted to laugh but I couldn't wake you up. So, I have been waiting patiently for hours. Well, really it was only about a half hour. When can I leave, this popsicle stand? I want to go home."

Dr. Lee came in and gave Liz the green light to go home. "I am letting you go home in good hands. Liz, you are stay off your feet for the next week. I know you get married in two weeks so you will be fine to get married. You are going to have to take it easy for a while so I think that after your wedding, you need to go to part-time till the baby arrives. If things get to be too much, then you will have stay home till you give birth. This will be your fourth birth and you have been through a couple of rough births so it is important to know when you have been pushing too much."

"Thank you so much. I will listen to what you say and listen to my body. I guess I am very lucky to have you as a friend and have Patrick as my husband to be. I know that I will be well cared for with the two of you."

"I will be taking off the next couple of weeks to make sure that everything is going per schedule and more importantly that you stay off your feet."

Liz and Patrick headed home and Patrick knew exactly how to take care of his pregnant fiancé. He had ordered some food from Kelly's and picked it up on their way home.

They settled in for the morning and Patrick made a few phone calls. The first thing that he did was check on the progress of their new home. They were going to be ready to move in for the second week of February. The wedding was going to be in two weeks before that. Their honeymoon was going to be a few nights at the Metro Court. The children were going to be taken care of and so Patrick was going to take care of his wife.

The next few days, Liz tried to get dinner for everyone and make sure the kids got to school but Patrick would not have any of it. "You need to sit and take it easy. No trips to the hospital on my watch until it is time for you to go back to work. I love you and I don't want to see you get sick again."

"Okay. Help me with the final arrangements for our wedding. You have gotten the boys their tuxedos and your tuxedo, correct? I think that we need to figure out who is doing what and when."

"I have that all under control. You only need to worry about you and the girls. Emma has been practicing and she loves her dress. She is so happy about everything. Aiden is going to be walking with her down the aisle. Cameron and Jake are going to help usher the lovely ladies to their seats. I want you to know that the flowers are going to be a Monica's house the morning of the wedding. There are going to be people making sure that everything is the way it is supposed to be. You will be staying in Emily's old bedroom. Emma will be in the room next to you. Everyone else will be going over around ten. The photographer will be there are noon. The guys and I will arrive around two and we get married at three. The cake will be delivered around noon. I think that is everything except for the deejay. I am thinking he will be there to set up around one."

"Well, I am glad that you have everything under control. You can be my wedding planner any day."

"Sorry, this is a one-time deal but if you are good maybe we can have a renewal of vows later in Hawaii or someplace like that. I do want you to know that I don't think that I could have made it without you this past year. You mean the world to both me and Emma. I love your boys and you, you all mean the world to me."

Elizabeth started to get sleepy because of the medication she was taking to make her relax. Patrick helped her up the stairs to bed. The next couple of days were the same way.

It was now the day before the wedding. Elizabeth had been feeling better and her blood pressure was where it should be and her energy had come back. Emma and Elizabeth were meeting with Monica, Anna and Laura at the mansion. They were going to have a few things to talk about before the rehearsal dinner that night.

Kelly had also come over to make sure that her best friend was doing what she was supposed to be doing. "I have come over to check you out. I have heard about your energy coming back and I am very happy about that. I also have heard that your blood pressure is where it should be. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, I have one question and you know what that is? I need to know that everything will be safe for our wedding night. Can we have sex?"

"I think that it will be fine for the two of you to enjoy each other for the next week before returning to work part-time. Just no swinging from the chandeliers. I know about you and getting freaky so none of that stuff."

Liz knew that Kelly was teasing her but the look on Emma's face just made Kelly realize that she might have gone a little over the line. "Emma, I was just teasing Elizabeth. I hope that I didn't make you think that anything strange is going on with Elizabeth and your father. I am sorry if you are upset."

"It is okay. I know that you were teasing Liz. My dad does it all the time. Maybe not the freaky part but the rest, yeah." Everyone laughed when they realized that Emma was not joking around then.

Today is the day of the final fittings. We need to make sure that mom here is not getting too big for her gown. They headed to the bridal shop for the last fitting. Elizabeth was afraid that she wasn't going to fit into her dress.

The owner of the shop brought the dress down for Elizabeth to try on again. The dress fit her perfectly. There was no reason to change a thing. She was a bit smaller before but she had fitted into her dress just a little better than before because the seamstress gave her a little extra room for the baby. Everyone tried on their dresses too. Sabrina and Epiphany had met them at the bridal shop to pick up their gowns too.

Everyone was excited about the next day and the wedding. We need to go to the mansion and get ready for the rehearsal. They all headed to the Quartermaine mansion. Patrick, Jason and the boys headed over there too. They got to the mansion about a half hour before the minister showed up. Patrick knew that tonight was his last night as a bachelor and he was very happy that he was going to be married to the sweetest woman he knew since Robin. He knew that she would be watching over them and so would Emily.

The rehearsal went over smoothly and everyone knew where they needed to go and where to stand. The guys were headed to help Patrick celebrate his last night of freedom. They were going to be hanging out at Jake's for the night. Some of Patrick's old friends from growing up were going to be there along with his brother, Matt. His father was there too and so the stories started to come out as the drinking got going.

The women were getting their selves all set for one last night of freedom too. There was some alcohol being drunk but not by the bride to be. She was simply enjoying watching her friends get drunk. Then there was a knock on the door. Alice opened the door to find a couple of police officers there. She looked at them and realized that someone had ordered strippers for Elizabeth's bachelorette party.

Dr. Lee went to see if her surprise had arrived and she saw that it did. Emma had already gone to sleep by then and so it was just the grown women. The music started and then the clothes started coming off. Elizabeth laughed when she saw the look on her friends' faces. They were all having fun.

Then the night was over and it was time for everyone to leave. Monica figured that it would be better that everyone stayed the night and got their things in the morning and came back when the spa was coming to the estate later in the morning.

Later in the morning, everyone started to get up. There were quite a few hangovers happening on both sides of the wedding party. The only ones that didn't drink were the bride and the groom. They woke up with no hangover and a lot of good memories.

Elizabeth went downstairs and had breakfast with Emma. The two of them watched as everyone came downstairs worse for the night before. Kelly was so funny because she tried not to giggle but everyone knew that she was still drunk.

Monica, Laura and Anna were sober too and they helped everyone sober up. Sabrina, Epiphany and Kelly had left to go get their gowns and come back for an afternoon of pampering and fun.

The breakfast was great and Elizabeth was starting to feel the nerves kick in. She was so happy but she worried that something would go wrong. Emma was helping her future stepmother get ready to marry her father. If she was anyone else, it may have been weird but she knew Elizabeth since she was a baby.

The people from the spa and salon were there and setting up for the women. The florist had set up already and gave everyone their flowers. They were put away in the cooler to keep them from wilting. The cake was brought in and the photographer was there ready to take photos of the wedding. There was also a videographer ready to video tape the day for them.

Everyone was feeling great and soon their lunch was delivered. They had lunch and then headed upstairs. Everyone started getting ready. The hair stylists had set everything up to do their hair. The make-up artists were in the other corner to do their make-up. The photographer took photos of all the fun and chaos that was going on.

Elizabeth started to feel overwhelmed with everything going on when she felt Emily and Robin in the room. She looked at Emma and she knew that her mother was there. No one else could see or feel them at least to them anyway. There was a photo around the time that Elizabeth felt Emily and Robin. When they saw the photo later, she knew that she was right. You could see a white light around both Elizabeth and Emma.

The guys came to the mansion and got dressed too. Jake, Cameron and Aiden couldn't wait to see their mother. Jason told Patrick that he would take the boys in to see their mother. Patrick went outside to wait for Steven to show up.

Jake ran to his mother and gave her a hug. "Mom, Patrick has a big surprise for you."

Jason then gave his son a look and Jake gave his mother a hug. He told her that he loved her and then Cameron and Aiden told her the same thing. She was very happy to see her boys there. They looked so cute in the tuxedos. Jason was even wearing a tux.

The boys then left with Jason. Emma and everyone else knew that Steven was on his way there but she still didn't know. The guys were ready and soon the women were too. Elizabeth had just finished getting into her gown with a little help from Kelly. There was a knock on the door and Kelly went to go see who it was. "She is ready for you. You know what to do, right?"

When Elizabeth turned around she was shocked. She hadn't seen her brother in a couple of years. She was so happy to see Steven. She knew then the surprise from Patrick was her brother. Steven went to give his little sister a hug. She was so happy to see him.

Then everyone got in place and the music began. Steven and Elizabeth walked to the top of the stairs and waited for their cue. The bridesmaids had already gone in and they were followed by Emma and Aiden. Kelly followed the children and the music started for Steven and Elizabeth to walk toward the wedding.

The doors were open and everyone looked toward the stairs to see Elizabeth and Steven. Elizabeth walked down the aisle to Patrick. The two of them held hands and the minister started their ceremony.

The wedding was very traditional and then they said their vows. "I, Patrick, take you, Elizabeth to be my wife. I promise to take care of you and our family. We have been friends since I started working at General Hospital. You don't take any crap from me and if I am wrong, you are not afraid to say so. You have been my friend for so long and you have helped me see how much Robin truly meant to me. She was your friend first and you always had her back. The two of you loved to gang up on me. That was because I deserved it. When Robin died, you were there for me. You helped me go on with my life and helped me take care of my beautiful daughter, Emma. I don't know what I would have done without you. You make me feel whole again and now we are going to be bringing another child into our life this summer. I love you more than I can truly say. You are my life and I hope that I am yours."

"I, Elizabeth, take you, Patrick to be my husband. I promise to care of you and our family. You have been a big part of my life and I wouldn't want it any other way. You have seen me at my best and my worst. You helped me at the worst time of my life and I hope that I have done the same for you. Robin, was my best friend and when she passed away, it broke something in both of us. I tried so hard to help you and Emma out but then I became afraid of hurting our friendship. It took some great friends to help me realize how much I would be missing if I didn't go with my heart and see if there was anything else besides friendship. I am so glad that we both listened to our hearts and threw caution to the wind. The week at the cabin, made me realize how much you meant to me and that I didn't want it to end. We are now moving on with our lives but that doesn't take away the love that we have for Robin. She helped us see some things that we were afraid of looking at and helped me find my son, Jake. She is here with us now and Emily is here too. I know that must people will think that I am crazy to talk about your wife that passed away but I feel that she will always be a part of us and our love. I love you Patrick and I always will love you."

The minister had the blessing of the rings and then Elizabeth and Patrick were married. "I would like to announce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Drake."

The rest of the day was a blur. There were plenty of photos taken of the wedding couple, their wedding party and their families. The ballroom was beautifully decorated and the music was something that they would never forget. Patrick and Noah played a song that they wrote for Patrick's wedding day.

They danced the night away. The boys and Emma were having a blast enjoying their parents' wedding day. They were now officially a family. The cake was cut and the bouquet was tossed to a very happy Sabrina. Jason and Kelly were having a fun time cutting up with Jake, Cameron and Aiden. Emma joined them and Cameron realized how much he didn't mind hanging out with his stepsister. Jason looked at the two of them and knew that there was trouble ahead for the two of them.

Patrick and Elizabeth changed and headed to the Metro Court for a few days. Jake and Cameron were going to Jason's penthouse for a few days. Emma was hanging out with her grandmother, Anna while Aiden was hanging out with his grandmother, Laura.


	7. Chapter 7

The children were all settled when Patrick took Liz to the Metro Court. They were spending the next three days in Honeymoon Suite. Jason had it all set up so Carly would not try to disturb them. He wanted the couple to be happy and not have to worry about anything.

Patrick picked up Liz and carried her over the threshold. The room was beautiful. There were flowers, a fruit tray and some sparkling grape juice. There were rose petals on the bed and candles were lit. There was a fire going in the fireplace. Everything was perfect and Liz started to cry.

She had tried to keep her feelings in check but now that she was alone with her husband, she just let them out. "I have held the tears back because of all these emotions I feel right now. I am so happy that I just want to shout it from our balcony. Do you want to join me?"

"I would love that and I want to shout out how much I love you too." The two of them walked out onto their balcony and looked out over the city they lived in and shouted, "I am the happiest person in the world. I love my husband/my wife. Thank you, God! Thank you, Robin and Emily!"

The two of them kissed and then they walked back into their suite. The two of them danced to some soft music playing on the radio. Liz looked up into Patrick's eyes and she finally felt at home. She felt peace in her heart. She had been feeling that her life was going on but she didn't quite feel like it was her life. She didn't want to take Patrick and Emma away from Robin but she knew that Robin was happy that her family was being taken care of with Liz and her sons.

Patrick could feel the relief in his new wife. He knew that she felt bad on some level that the two of them had fallen in love but he truly felt that Robin was watching over us and happy. "Can to tell me what you are feeling right now? I know that you feel a bit guilty about Robin but you know that she is happy that we are together. I also have been feeling that way too but when I found out that you were having our child, I felt that he or she is supposed to be here and it was a miracle from Robin. She knew that I wanted another child. If you believe in dreams, which I do, we are having a little girl and we are naming her Emily Robin Drake. She is so beautiful. She has your curly brown hair and big blue eyes. She has my passion for race cars but she also sketches like you. She is the heart and soul of our family. No matter what happens in our family, she is there for all of us."

Liz looked at him and she had tears in her eyes. "I have had the same dreams about her. She keeps us together. She is a force of nature. She will come into this world during a fierce storm and you will deliver her at home. She was born to help heal us and everyone she touches. We wanted her to be named after her two guardian angels, Emily and Robin."

Patrick smiled because he knew that she was having the same dreams as him. He also realized that the dreams started when they were stuck up in the cabin way before they even told each other how they felt.

Liz went over to their fruit tray. She loved fruit and with this pregnancy even more than the other three. She starred into the fireplace and she felt his arms around and she leaned back into his chest. The two of them went back to bed after Patrick made sure the fire was out. He helped her get undressed and the two of them made love. It was different because now they were officially married and Liz was starting to show. He was amazed how beautiful she looked and he held her till they both fell sound asleep.

The next morning, Patrick woke up first and went to order breakfast. Liz woke up to the smell of bacon and fresh coffee. Patrick had decided that he would feed his wife in bed. They had eggs, bacon, toast and fresh coffee. The tray also had fresh fruit and a couple of muffins. Patrick put that away for later. The two of them spent the morning on their computer looking over the changes that they made for their new home.

Liz decided that the day was perfect for them to go check on the progress of their home. They got dressed and went down to see if the bedrooms were ready for them to move in. Patrick carried Liz over the thresh hold and when she saw how much was done, she was very happy. Liz did not know that Jason had added his crew to help get their home ready for when she got back home from their honeymoon at the Metro Court.

"I can't believe that the house is ready. We could move in right now. I love how beautiful it all is and I want you to know that it is more than I ever hoped for. When is the furniture going to be delivered?"

"Jason told me that they would be putting the furniture tomorrow. I know that the houses are being packed up and they know what is going to be sent to the new home and the rest is going to charity. There are a few things that is going to one of our empty rooms till we figure out what to do with it. Emma has told me that she loves what you have picked out for her room. She wants you to know how much she appreciates what you have done for her this past year."

Tears came to Liz's eyes because she knows that her sons feel the same way about Patrick. Cameron lost his father before he was born. Jake was the lucky one because Jason was still a major part of his life. The bad thing was that he lost over a year because of Helena kidnapping him. Aiden was Lucky's son but he was not a part of his life. Laura was there for her grandson so it helped a lot but not the same as Lucky being there for him.

Patrick was happy about what was going on for his new family. They decided to go out to lunch at a nearby diner. The day was getting better by the minute. They had a lovely lunch and they called their children. "Emma, when we get home, we are moving into our new home. I would like you to start getting what you want to take over to the new place and then the rest is going to charity. Just know that I love you and that we will soon be in our new place. We are coming home tomorrow. We decided that we miss you all so much and that we have a lot to do with only a short amount of time. Tell Anna that we will get you in the morning and that if you need to go over earlier to see the things alone, then she can take you there today."

Liz called the boys and asked them to do the same thing. She knew that she would be doing that tomorrow and it was going to be hard thing to do. She knew that being a part of this big extended family meant sacrifices on both families' sides. She just didn't want anyone to feel hurt or left out.

Patrick and Liz spent another cozy night near the fire and fell asleep in each other's arms. They got their things ready the next morning and checked out of the suite. They had breakfast at Kelly's and then headed back to their homes. Patrick dropped off Liz so she could start packing for their new home. Then he went to meet Emma and Anna at his old house.

Emma was busy in her room while Anna was going through Robin's things. She knew what Emma would want to keep of her mother's. There were a few things that Anna wanted to have too. Patrick knew what he really wanted to keep and there was a room in their new place that all his racing cars were going in and some of his trophies.

Elizabeth was having a little harder time because she had some much stuff. She decided that she was just going to take the special dishes. She had her china from her great grandmother. She also had a tea service that her grandfather, Steve Hardy had bought for his wife, Audrey when they first married. There were some things that could never be given to charity.

She spent the morning going through her kitchen, dining and living room. She had a couple of her friends from work help her pack. They came around lunch and stayed until dinner time. Emma, Anna and Patrick had packed most of what they wanted and the moving company had come over to pick their things up.

Then they went back to Elizabeth's house. Patrick had ordered pizza for everyone and they all dug in. Jason had come over with his girlfriend, Kelly to see if they needed any help. The first thing that Kelly did was take Liz's blood pressure. She had a feeling that it was going to be a little high because she was working too hard.

When Kelly saw how high it was she took Liz over to the side. "Okay. I am both your doctor and your friend. I know that there is a lot of work to be done on the move but you must let everyone help you. Your pressure is too high and even though you are on leave from the hospital, you must bring it down some or I will put you on bed rest."

"I promise that I will slow down. I just want everything to be perfect. I know that I have a control issue but that is the only way I know how to be."

"I promise that I will watch over her more closely. Liz will slow down and I will pick up the slack. The company that is moving the things from my house, I will have them come tomorrow and help here. There are a few more things that I need to do at the old place and then the moving company will take everything else over to the different charities. I know that once the two houses are sold, things will calm down."

Anna, Laura and Monica were there and said that they would help too. Anna was going to help with overseeing Patrick's move. Laura and Monica were going to help with Elizabeth's move. The boys did not seem interested in helping until they learned that whatever is not packed up will be donated to charity. That got them going up to their room.

There were things in Elizabeth's attic that she had saved for all three of her sons. There were some things of Zander's that she had put away for when Cameron got older. There were things that belonged to Jason that she had put away for Jake. She had things put away for Aiden that Lucky had given to him so he wouldn't forget about his father.

Elizabeth knew that she needed to go up there but no would allow it. It was just too stressful. Jason and Patrick knew about the things that she was talking about and her Christmas things that she had stored up there. They were going to do that the next day.

The next week, the two families were united in one thing. They packed their belongings and moved into their new home. The first night in their home was magical. The boys loved their rooms. Aiden was happy to be close to his mother and Patrick. Emma had the next room over. The baby would be staying the first few months in the master suite so that would be when Aiden's room would be converted into the baby's bedroom. Then Aiden would be moving down the hallway towards his older brothers' room.

The boys loved Patrick's mancave. The felt that it belonged to them too. Patrick loved having the boys around him and he showed them all his trophies growing up. He showed them his racing cars and that was how Jake really bonded with Patrick. The other thing that the boys loved was the big screen television where they could watch it or play on it. Patrick was big into his video games. Emma liked them but the boys really loved them like Patrick did.

Emma hung out more and more with Elizabeth. She had her grandmother put away some of Robin's favorite maternity wear. She felt comfortable enough with her stepmother to let her wear some of her mother things. She also had the cookbooks and recipes that Robin had from when she was around Sonny.

Emma had known that her mother had been in love with Stone and knew their love story. She did love hearing stories about her mother and what a great friend she was to Elizabeth.

Everyone was very tired the first few days they were in their new place. The home was a lot bigger than their old ones were and so many places to check out. They loved their yard. The boys could see that a tree fort was in their future. They knew that Patrick would help them build one.

Emma and Liz learned how to cook using Robin's recipes. The boys enjoyed eating the new dishes, especially Patrick. Patrick and Liz had decided that it was time that Liz stayed home full time. She was going to need to slow down some and working part time at the hospital would put a strain on her body. They got a housekeeper who came in everyday, Monday thru Friday for a few hours each day. She was there at nine and usually gone by one. Then Liz was on her own for the rest of the day. The weekends the home was kept clean by everyone.

They found out that Liz was going to finally have her little girl. Liz was going to stay home until after the baby was old enough to go to school. They sold both houses and that paid for their new place and then some left for the bank. She could volunteer now, at the private school that Emma and her brothers went to. She loved helping and was a great class mother for both her sons and her daughter. Aiden was in nursery school but soon he would be joining his older brothers and sister.


End file.
